Owner Of The Body Part Final
by sasunata chan
Summary: Sekuel Owner of the body dan owner of the body part 1. cap 2 sedikit ada kekerasan. SasuHina cekidot
1. Chapter 1

**Owner of the body part final**

**Sekuel dari "owner of the body" dan "owner of the body part 1"**

**Rating : M**

**Pairing : Sasuhina**

**Genre : Drama**

**Warning : OOC, LEMON,dan sejenisnya, typo, abal, gaje, dan lain-lain**

**Disclaimer : Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**.**

**.**

" Semua sudah beres, kami sudah membuang mayatnya. " Aku menyeringai pada beberapa anak buahku, dan Hatake Kakashi yang sudah bekerja semestinya.

"Pastikan tidak ada yang tahu tentang hal ini, " aku menatap mareka tajam sepertih kebiasaan lamaku ketika memberi perintah, "Dan buat seolah-olah Lee itu benar-benar pergi dari kota ini. " Mareka hanya mengangguk patuh. Aku member i isyarat kepada mareka agar meninggalkan aku berdua dengan Kakashi saja.

"Kakashi kau urus masalah Rumah sakit. Jangan sampai Dokter-dokter sialan itu member itahu Hinata kalau ia keguguran karena obat, biarkan dia mengira kalau kandunganya lemah. " orang itu memandangku malas, kayaknya sekarang aku harus was-was terhadap orang ini. semenjak ia kusuruh menjadi orang kepercayaan Itachi, Tingkahnya selalu aneh.

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan pada perempuan itu? "

"Bukan urusanmu, " aku menepuk pundaknya matanya mengerling kearahku, "Kerjakan saja perintahku! " aku menyeringai, " Jangan pernah berpikir untuk menghianatiku. Kau tahu konsekwensinya. " lalu akupun berlalu dari hadapannya.

…

Dia begitu nyeyak. Diatas tempat tidurku Hinata masih terbuai dalam mimpinya, aku tersenyum melihat wajahnya, wajah itu begitu manis walaupun masih sedikit pucat. Entah kenapa melihatnya tertidur sepertih itu menimbulkan hasrat kotor dalam diriku. Tapi kutahan mengingat Hinata bisa pergi lagi dengan tingkahku.

Namun aku menyeringai kemudian, ketika tahu sebentar lagi dia akan kembali dalam pelukanku.

Heh apa kalian penasaran siapa diriku? _Oke. _Akan kuberitahu pada kalian.

Namaku Uchiha Sasuke umur 22 tahun hal yang aku suka tidak ada yang khusus, tapi hal yang ku benci banyak terutama kakakku sendiri Uchiha Itachi. Mengenai yang kusuka bohong kalau kubilang tidak ada yang khusus. Buktinya aku sampai harus mengotori tanganku untuk mendapatkannya kembali. Milikku, Hinata.

Sejujurnya sedari kecil aku sudah tersisihkan dalam keluargaku, Ayah lebih memilih mengandalkan Itachi ketimbang diriku. Saat itu aku berpikir kenapa aku dibedakan, setiap kali memikirkan itu ingin rasanya aku membunuhnya Kakakku sendiri. Dia selalu menjadi mimpi buruk dalam hidupku.

Sedangkan Ibuku, aku tidak pernah tahu apa dia benar-benar Ibu kami. Kami jarang melihatnya kadang aku sendiri tidak bisa mengingat wajahnya. Ia hanya setahun sekali menampakkan wajah dirumah. Pekerjaan selalu menuntutnya untuk terus berpergian keluar negeri.

Sebernanya aku malas membicarakan diriku, keluargaku, serta si brengsek Itachi. Aku lebih tertarik membicarakan perempuan yang selalu ada dalam mimpiku, orang yang pernah meninggalkanku, serta yang paling ku benci dan kusayangi sekaligus.

Selama 5 tahun aku tidak tahu keberadaanya. Namun percarianku berakhir ketika pada akhirnya aku menemukannya. Dia tinggal dengan keluarga yang biasa saja, terlalu biasa sehingga untuk sehidup sehari-hari saja mareka harus bekerja keras.

Aku tidak tahu bagaimana caranya dia bertahan hidup, tapi kelihatannya dia baik-baik saja. Terbukti dia bisa bekerja di sebuah perusahaan cukup ternama bernama Sabaku Corp, walaupun tidak bisa di bandingkan dengan perusahaan keluargaku.

Tapi aku heran dengan Hinata, kenapa dia bisa tinggal dengan keluarga aneh yang menurutku nyentrik itu? Dan kelihatanya anaknya cukup dekat dengan Hinata sehingga membuatku ingin sekali menghajarnya.

Aku pertamanya tidak curiga dengan orang itu sampai akhirnya dia merebut wanitaku. Lalu apa kalian pikir aku tidak melakukan apapun. Kalian salah, posisiku di Uchiha belum menyakinkan untukku bertindak ceroboh.

Namun semua itu berubah ketika aku bertemu dengan orang yang bernama Kakashi Hatake. Aku menyusupkan orang itu untuk menjadi orang kepercayaan Kakakku sekaligus kaki tanganku.

Tidak butuh lama untuk menghancurkan kakakku yang naïf itu. Cukup dengan membocorkan sebuah proyek penting kepada lawannya maka dia _end_. Aku bisa lihat wajah menyedihkanya ketika Ayah memarahinya, Aku benar-benar ingin tertawa saat itu sungguh itu sangat meyenangkan.

Dan apa kalian tahu perasaanku ketika Ayah menyuruhku untuk mengantikan posisi Itachi waktu itu? Aku bahkan ingin merayakan kemenangan ini dengan Naruto, mungkin menghabiskan malam dengan beberapa botol alkohol ditemani gadis-gadis cantik. _Ha…ha..._

Tapi kesenangan hanya sesaat. Ayah tetap percaya pada Itachi. Dia malah dipercaya untuk memimpin cabang utama Uciha Corp. namun setidaknya aku punya akses untuk memanfaatkan kekuasaan yang kupunya sekarang. Maka rencana-rencana matang ku siapkan untuk mendapatkannya kembali, milikku Hinata.

Saat tahu perusahaanku melakukan kerja sama dengan Sabaku aku yang merekomendasi sendiri kedua orang itu-Hinata dan suaminya, untuk di pindah-tugaskan keperusahaan ku. Aku juga yang memisahkan tempat kerja mareka.

Aku suka wajah terkejut Hinata ketika dia melihatku, tak dapat kupungkiri aku sangat menikmati saat-saat menyentuh tubuhnya. Memori bersamanya menerpa perlahan dalam ingatanku. Aku tidak tahu apa yang salah, kenapa dia meninggalkanku? Segalanya kuberikan untuknya, uang, kesenangan dan kehidupan yang layak.

Padahal hanya dia orang yang kuperbolehkan tinggal bersamaku. Boleh tidur di ranjang yang sama denganku. Tapi pada akhirnya dia meninggalkanku, memilih orang lain yang jelas-jelas tidak bisa memberikannya kehidupan yang lebih baik dari pada diriku.

Namun anehnya aku tak bisa menbencinya. Waktu itu mata indahnya menunjukkan kalau dia masih mencintaiku. Oleh karena itu jangan salahkan diriku kalau aku menginginkan dia kembali. Bukankah pernah aku bilang, terpaksa atau suka lera dia akan kembali padaku.

Lalu mengenai suaminya itu, dikiranya aku bodoh, mareka pikir aku tidak tahu apa yang mareka rencanakan. Tapi walaupun tampa 'rencana' itu akupun tidak ada niat untuk membiarkannya hidup. Orang yang mengambil milikku harus mati.

Dan anak mareka. _hey, _jangan salahkan aku bila dia tidak bisa melihat dunia. Salahkan saja Ayahnya karena salah memilih tempat. Aku hanya ingin mengambil punyaku kembali. Wajar bukan? _Khu…khu…_ .

…

"Sasuke-kun. " Dorongan pelang di bahuku, membuka mataku yang berat mengingat aku yang terus menjaga Hinata sepanjang malam. Aku melihatnya sudah rapi kelihatanya dia ingin pergi. Aku buru-buru memeluknya.

"Kau mau kemana? " Kueratkan pelukanku di tubuhnya.

"Aku ingin tahu keberadaan Lee-kun. " Aku menggeram dalam hati, ingin rasanya kuremukkan tulang-tulangnya sepertih kebiasaan lamaku bila ia membuatku sakit hati. Namun kali ini aku tahan, sedikit kelembutan akan membuatnya berpaling padaku.

"Ayo kita menikah. "

"S-sasu… . " Aku merasakan getaran tubuhnya dalam dekapanku, aku tahu ia masih sangat mencintaiku. Dan aku nyakin dia tidak akan menolakku.

"A-aku… . " Ia masih telihat ragu-ragu, aku kembali mengeratkan pelukanku kali ini disertai elusan di rambutnya, aku menyeringai kala dia sedikit tenang.

"Aku akan berubah. " Seringaiku makin tajam saat melihat ekspresinya, aku tidak boleh terburu-buru sikap manisku akan menentukan segalanya.

"Benarkah? " Aku melihat wajah sumringahnya, aku tahu ia sedikit berharap. Aku ingin tertawa sekarang, dasar wanita.

"T-tapi… . " Tidak akan kubiarkan dia berkicau lebih lama, aku menciumnya lembut. Tidak, aku tak akan tergesa-gesa biarka dia menerima kelembutanku kali ini. Perlahan kubasahi bibir bawahnya dengan lidahku aku tak akan memaksa membuka mulutnya biarkan ia yang mengundangku, perlahan ia membuka mulutnya tampa membuang kesempatan aku memasukkan lidahku ke dalam mulutnya, aku tahu dibalik ini semua ia begitu menginginkanku.

Merasakan kepasrahaan dalam dirinya, pelan kuusap tangannya dari pangkal sampai ujungnya, bibirku masih setia menghisap-hisap bibir bawah dan atasnya, aku menyeringai dalam ciumanku kala ia menikmati semua ini. kupastikan suaminya bukan pencium handal sepertihku.

"Emppphh, ahh Sasu " Ia mendesah. Ah, aku suka yang sepertih ini_. tapi tenang. Sasuke, pelan-pelan saja biarkan ia menikmati semua ini._

Aku melingkarkan tangannya disekitar leherku, membuat ciuman kami semakin dalam. Tanganku perlahan turun kebokongnya dan meremasnya lembut.

"Nnggghhh… " _He…he…_ Aku tahu ia suka yang sepertih ini. sambil mencium, kudorong pelan tubuhnya sehingga ia terlentang di atas tempat tidurku.

Aku melepas pagutan bibirnya, dan menghisap lehernya dan menciptakan tanda merah yang kusuka. Hampir semua daerah itu aku cicipi dan membuatnya berleguh berkali-kali. Perlahan kusingkap bajunya dan kujilat daerah sekitar bahunya. Sebenarnya aku bukanlah orang yang sabar, aku lebih suka Hinata menjerit-jerit. Itu menambah libodoku. Namun lagi-lagi harus kutahan hasrat ku ini.

Lalu aku dengan pelan mulai membuka baju yang ia kenakan, sehingga ia setengah telanjang, melihat yang sepertih ini juniorku menegang. Membuat sesak di celanaku..

"Nnghhh… Sasu…ahhh… " Hinata mendesah hebat saat aku mulai memilin tonjolan di dadanya, kujepit dan kutarik perlahan menimbulkan pekikan dari Hinata. _Uh_, aku sangat ingin menarik ini kasar dan mengigit putingnya. Tapi aku menenangkah diriku sendiri dari hasrat yang berlebihan atau kelinciku ini akan memilih kabur lagi.

Aku merendahkan kepalaku dan memasukkan puting dadanya kedalam mulutku, pelan kuhisap nipplenya dan kugigit kecil. Tidak, aku tidak akan mengigitnya secara membabi buta. Hinata menyukai yang sepertih ini terbukti dengan jambakan dirambutku dan dorongan pelan di kepalaku agar aku semakin dalam menjamah dada mulusnya.

"Ahh… hhh…nghhh…Sasu. " remasan dirambutku semakin meningkat, agak sakit _sih_ tapi aku membiarkannya sebagai bentuk pelampiasan rasa nikmat yang mendera.

Lidahku masih setia menari di nipple itu. Kubasahi dada itu dengan air liurku, tanganku satu lagi meremas dada satunya lagi. Membuatnya mengeliat bak cacing kepanasan.

Srreettt…

Aku melepaskan celanaku sampai sebatas lutut, setelah itu aku menyingkap roknya dan menurunkan celana dalam dan membuangnya. Kuusap bagian sensitifnya tempat yang sedikit berbulu tersebut, jempolku naik turunkan di daerah itu.

Tanganku merayap ke pahanya dan membelainya dengan lembut. Ia memejamkan matanya menikmati perlakuanku. Lalu aku bangkit kemudian mencium bibirnya kembali, dan aku menyeringai ketika ia membalas dengan menghisap lidahku. Ia mulai menikmati perlakuanku, _sebentar lagi kau akan benar-benar jatuh dalam perangkapku Hinata_.

Tanganku mulai beralih dari paha menuju selangkanganya, kugosok pelan hingga menyentuh klitorisnya, membuat tempat itu mengeras. Aku pun melepaskan pungutan di bibirnya, terus kucium lehernya, dada, perut, terus keselangkagannya.

Dapat kucium bau khas di sana, bau yang pastinya membuat hasratku meningkat. Pelan tapi pasti aku menjilat daerah tersebut.

"Enghhh…ahhh… ohh… my. " ia mendesap lebih keras ketika aku menghisap daerah tersebut. Aku segera menloloskan celana yang sedikit mengangu di ujung kakiku. Tapi aku tidak membuka kemejaku, aku suka berpanas-panas sepertih ini.

Aku memandang Hinata yang terlentang di tempat tidurku dengan hanya memakai rok yang tersingkap keatas. Dia terlihat sangat seksi dengan mengigit ibu jarinya. Aku benar-benar tidak sabaran. Aku ingin memasukkan juniorku kedalam mulutnya yang seksi itu dan merasakan kehangatan kalau berada di situ. Namun aku tahan mengingat Hinata kurang suka bila kusuruh menhisap milikku ini. Tapi, aku mungkin bisa memaksanya lain kali. _Khu…khu._

Kulebarkan kedua pahanya, aku turunkan bokongku, dan juniorku tepat berada di mulut kemaluannya. Sudah kubilang aku bukan tipe orang yang sabar. Aku suka langsung keintinya.

Ujung juniorku pelan kumasukkan kedalam kemaluannya. Kudorong pinggulku secara perlahan. Membuatnya berleguh.

"Ughhh… ." _Sial _napsuku meningkat dan tampa sadar kuhentakkan dengan kasar pinggulku sehingga berbunyi '**plaak**' dengan kencang.

"KYAAA…" Aku menyeringai. Dia menjerit dengan keras, tapi aku kasihan lalu kujilat air mata yang mengalir di kedua pipinya. Dan berbisik, "Aku tak sengaja. "

Ia memandangku dengan mata berkaca-kaca. Aku ingin tertawa, "Tak apa Sasuke-kun. " Aku mulai sedikit menggerakkan bokongnya sehingga aku dapat mendorong juniorku sampai habis, menghunjam kedalam liangnya.

Aku diam sesaat, agar ia bisa beradaptasi dengan milikku. Ketika kepalaku menenggok kearahnya dapatku lihat dia yang memejamkan matanya dan punggung yang di lengkungkan keatas menampakkan dada yang membusung berani. Postur tubuhnya yang begitu, mengalahlah logikaku.

Kulonggarkan dasiku bermaksud mengikat dua gundukan yang menantang di depanku, tapi.

"S-sasuke-kun k-kau mau apa? " Sial hampir saja. 'Tenang Sasuke, jangan keluarkan dulu taringmu sebelum kelinci ini jadi milikmu seutuhnya'

Aku tersenyum lembut padanya, "Panas. " lalu aku berpura-pura tidak tahu dengan apa yang dimaksudnya.

Senyum _evi_lku lagi-lagi muncul saat melihat kelegaan dari wajahnya, 'Ya, mungkin hanya saat ini saja Hinata, tapi tidak untuk lain kali. '

Setelah melihatnya lebih tenang dan tidak kaku lagi, aku mulai menarik juniorku perlahan-lahan sampai kira-kira setengahnya, lalu aku dorong dengan cepat sampai habis. Gerakan ku juga di nikmatinya dengan gerakan bokongnya maju mundur,

"Ah…ah… " ia mendesah, membaur dengan degusan nafarku di lehernya. Aku mencoba melakukannya lebih lembut, layaknya orang-orang bercinta. Walaupun aku tidak suka, aku lebih suka gayaku. Tapi tak apa aku juga menikmati ketika punyaku diremas-remas oleh lubangya sepertih ini.

Aku puas saat melihat mimik bahagia Hinata, ya walaupun aku sedikit kecewa. Aku memeluknya, saat kita sama-sama mencapai klimas.

"Sasuke? "

"Hn " ku cium keningnya lama.

"Beri aku waktu. "

"heh? " kulepas dekapanku dan duduk disampingnya. Lalu memandangnya tajam.

Ia gugup, "A-aku tidak mengerti kenapa Lee-kun meninggalkan aku, n-namun aku p-perlu waktu Sasuke-kun. " apa perempuan ini kupasung saja. Biar ia tidak kemana-mana.

Aku menganguk, sedikit bersabar akan memperoleh banyak hal iyakan.? Ha…ha.

…Tbc…

**Terima kasi kepada; Zae-hime, **sasuke munking akan baik di cap depan.** Hanyou dark, **maaf karena aku oon anda jadi bingung. Benar itu prekuel dari fic sebelumnya, soal typo itu dia kelemahanku. Tapi aku akan belajar lebih giat lagi *semangat 45. Makasih nasehatnya **Deshe lusi,**maafkan saya yang oon ini, silahkan pukul saja sayaT-T.** Dewi Natalia, **permintaan anda saya terima, namun kayaknya gx sesuai dgn yg kamu harapka.ini part 2nya sekaligus satu cap lagi end . **Dnd,** ini sekuel dari keduanya, akan heppy ending dengan versi saya . **Moku-chan, **makasih . **Gece, **makasih, saya akan belajar lebih baik lagi. **Yumemeru, **benar, maaf buat kamu bingun. Saya emang pabbo . **Botol pasir, **makasih senior. **Alice9miwa, **ni lanjutannya. **Nakamura chiaki, **anak kecil dilarang masuk *nutup-nutupin mata amura-chan*#ditendang krena manggil seenaknya aja. **Nietha, **ini part 2nya sekaligus satu cap lagi end. **Indigo mitha-chan, **ini sekuelnya satu cap lagi akan tamad. **hime no rika, **silahkan pukul saja saya *iklas hati* saya akan lebih banyak belajar lagi . Jangan kapok beri nasehat untuk saya^^. **Kumbang bimbang, **makasih. **Chaachulie247, **makasih. **Shy-s ****. Nicckendwi, **ini dia lanjutannya . **Kay ichiro, **maaf gx bisa cepet2. Saya parah dalam tulis menulis, ternyata benar kata teman saya, gerjain 10 soal matematika lebih baik daripada mengarang. Menulis secara benar ples mengarang ternyata lebih berat dari menghitung , maaf karena telah meremehkanmu teman*penyesalan yg tidak berguna* **ayyu hyuuga, **makasih senior. **Pervywoonie, **dari nama anda , apa anda penyuka fandom sebelah? saya KYUMIN SHIPPER lho *siapa yang nanyak.* #malu.

**A/N**

**Maaf untu fic kemaren yang bakyak kesalahannya, dan kayaknya kali ini juga ****. Tapi saya akan berusaha lebih baik lagi, sepertih kata suami saya Naruto, mata yang sepertih ini *keluar api* semangat yang sepertih ini *membara* ****, alah saya malah membacok.**

**Oya pada sudah nontong Naruto the movie entah yang kebererapa yang judulnya bond, yang ada momen Sasuhinanya, pasti udah, saya aja yang telat :p. moment itu benar2 ngena di hati saya, pas Hinata mangil Sasuke, liat gx wajah Hinata yang berbinar-binar begitu kayaknya senang banget tuh orang pas tau abang Sasu masih punya hati *cieee, dan si abang langsung ngerespon. Padahal bilang berisik kan gx perlu nenggok keorangnya eh malah si abang nenggok walaupun sesaat. Kata kakak saya biasanya orang yang mukanya kayak papan *ditendang sasuke* gx mau dianggap baik oleh orang yang dekat dengannya *langsung pegang terompet lalu niup2.**

**Berarti mareka dulunya punya hubungan donk*cieeee* tapi rada galau pas lihat episode terbaru Naruto. NH benar-benar muncul di situ, padahal abang Naru suami saya *dihajar rame-rame**


	2. Chapter 2

**Owner Of The Body**

**Rating : M**

**Pairing : Sasuhina**

**Genre : Drama**

**Warning : OOC, Sedikit kekerasan, typo, abal, gaje, dan lain-lain**

**Disclaimer : Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sebenarnya, Hinata ingin waktu yang lebih banyak untuk memikirkan usulan Sasuke. Tapi Sasuke sudah memperlihatkan kelakuan yang baik akhir-akhir ini sehingga membuat Hinata menjadi luluh juga.

Dan tak lama setelah itu Hinata menerima lamaran Sasuke.

Pernikahan mareka memang tidak mewah, Sasuke bahkan sama sekali tidak menghadirkan orang tuanya. Hinata bisa memaklumiya, karena ia tahu hubungan Sasuke dan keluarga tidaklah baik. Tapi kunjugannya kerumah Sasuke membuatnya berdebar juga. Pasalnya, dulu saat Sasuke membawanya kemari, Ayah maupun Kakak Sasuke tidak ada dirumah.

Makan malam berempat dengan suasana kaku, Menambah rasa kalut dihati Hinata. Kepala Keluaga Uchiha itu sama sekali tidak menyapanya, Hinata hanya takut ia tidak diterima di keluarga ini mengingat dia hanya anak yang tidak jelas dan dibesarkan di Panti asuhan. Ia bahkan tidak mendapatkan senyum dari kakak satu-satunya Sasuke, sedangkan Sasuke acuh saja.

Namun pikiran Hinata akhirnya patah, saat ia pulang dan menunggu Sasuke di teras rumah. Kepala keluarga itu menepuk kepala Hinata pelan, tersenyum dan bilang, 'jagalah anakku dengan baik, menantu.' Tak pelak, membuat Hinata senang luar biasa.

Akhirnya membuat Hinata sadar kalau selama ini Sasuke hanya salah paham tentang ayahnya. Ia bertekad akan membuat Sasuke tidak membenci lagi Ayahnya.

…

Hinata mengira kalau Sasuke bisa berubah sepenuhnya, namun ia salah, Sasuke tidak berubah sama sekali. Ia tetap pria egois yang suka memaksa, lalu apa Hinata menyesal? Sejujurnya Hinata tidak menyesal ia hanya menyayang dirinya sendiri karena ia, tidak pernah bisa, untuk tidak mencintai pria ini.

Ia juga berpikir semenjak kepergian mantan suaminya Lee, konflik dengan Sabaku sudah berakhir. Namun ia lagi-lagi salah entah karena apa perusahaan itu bangkrut, dan esoknya putra bungsu dari pewaris Sabaku membuat gaduh, dan menyerang kantor Sasuke dan hampir mencelakainya, bahkan Hinata juga terluka ketika mencoba untuk menyelamatkan suaminya tersebut.

"Hey, wanita. Apa kau percaya kalau Lee pergi begitu saja?" Hinata tentu saja heran, ditengan rasa sakit di tangannya yang kena sabetan pisau yang di gunakan Gaara, anak bungsu Sabaku tersebut. Yang awalnya ingin menusuk Sasuke.

"Sabaku sialan." Sasuke berdesis, ia juga tidak luput dari ujung pisau si Gaara. Ia bahkah lebih parah dari Hinata, hampir dari separuh badannya terluka, darah bahkan sudah membasahi pakaian kerjanya.

"A-apa maksudmu?" pria berambut merah itu hanya terseyum sinis, dan memandang Sasuke penuh kebencian.

"Semua. Ada hubungannya, dengan suami barumu." Tentu saja ini membuat Hinata terkejut, tapi ia sama sekali tidak mengerti dengan semua ini, karena tidak lama kemudian anak buah Sasuke meringkus pria itu. Dan Hinata tidak tidak tahu lagi bagaimana nasipnya. Ia lebih peduli pada nasip suaminya yang terluka parah.

Hinata yang dilanda gelisah setelah mendengar kata-kata Gaara, akhirnya mencoba bertanya pada Sasuke. Namun Sasuke hanya menjawab itu hanya persaingan bisnis, Gaara tahu kelemahan Sasuke dan berniat mengacamnya dengan hal itu. Namun Sasuke tetaplah Sasuke siapapun yang melawannya akan pasti menerima akibatnya.

Hinata hanya tidak tahu kalau sebenarnya Gaara, mengetahui kalau Sasuke adalah dalang di balik menghilangnya Lee. Karena pria bertato 'Ai' tersebut tidak pernah bisa memberitahu Hinata lagi, karena ia sudah berakhir di penjara Konoha.

…

"Aku pulang."

"Kau sudah pulang, Sasuke." Hinata buru-buru membuka pintu untuk Suaminya, namun Hinata heran melihat seringai Sasuke.

"Ada apa, Sasuke? Apa ada yang membuatmu senang." Hinata hanya senang melihat wajah Sasuke, walaupun yang ditampilkan dibibir itu adalah seringai, namun ia tahu wajah suaminya yang ceria.

"Kau tahu? Ada yang seru terjadi di kantor." Hinata yang sudah kembali ke dapur dan menyiapkan makan malam untuk Sasuke, hanya terseyum lembut melihat wajah gembira suaminya.

"Memang, apa yang terjadi?" lagi-lagi Sasuke menampilkan seringainya, Sasuke tidak menjawab ia sudah duduk di meja makan. Megambil sumpit, namun ditahan Hinata.

"Kau tidak mandi dulu?"

"Nanti. Aku lapar." Hinata segera melepas pegangan tangannya dan membiarkan suaminya makan.

"Jadi, apa yang membuatmu senang?" Hinata kembali bertanya saat Sasuke sudah menyelesaikan makan malamnya, dan tentu saja setelah ia mandi.

Sasuke yang masih menggunakan handuk hanya menyeringai kearah Hinata, Hinata hanya menghela nafas, bosan melihat wajah suaminya yang menyeramkan.

Sasuke kemudian memposisikan dirinya duduk di ranjang disamping Hinata, mencium keningnya sebentar, menghadirkan rona merah dipipi Hinata.

"Itachi. Ia hampir menghancurkan Uchiha." Hinata bisa melihat wajah aneh Sasuke yang tertawa, tawa yang menakutkan. Entahlah, apa semenyenangkan itu menghancurkan kakaknya sendiri.

"Apa yang kau lakukan padanya?" Sasuke memandam tajam kearah Hinata, setelah itu ia kembali tertawa.

"Oke. Aku menjebaknya. Khu…khu."

"Sasuke, hentikanlah ini semua," Hinata mencium pipi Sasuke lembut, "Ayo kita hidup normal. Mulai dari sekarang." Hinata tersenyum kearah Sasuke, tapi tidak ditanggapi oleh Sasuke. Namun perlahan tangan kirinya menyibak gaun tidur yang dipakai Hinata dan mengelus paha dalamnya.

Satu-persatu Sasuke membuka pakaian Hinata dengan pelan. Membuat panas wajah Hinata, menahan malu dan keinginan disentuh oleh Sasuke. Tapi ia juga was-was mengingat Sasuke sudah mulai meminta yang aneh-aneh padanya.

Tapi rasa itu akhirnya nyata saat ia melihat tali yang dililitkan Sasuke dikakinya, entah dapat dari mana. Hinata menolak dengan menarik kakinya, membuat Sasuke memandang tajam kearahnya.

"Aku tidak mau, Sasuke." Hinata memelas, matanya berkaca-kaca, namun Sasuke tidak peduli, ia menekan kaki Hinata mengunakan tangan kirinya sedangkan tangan kanannya kembali melilitkan tali dikaki Hinata.

Hinata yang panik, berusaha melepaskan kakinya dari cengkraman Sasuke, ia menyentak dan menendang kakinya kesegala arah. Dan beberapa mengenai muka Sasuke dan perutnya. Sasuke yang geram menyentak kaki Hinata kasar. Memandang tajam kearahnya.

"…"

PLAK!

Hinata terkejut, dan memegang pipinya yang memerah bekas tamparan Sasuke. Air mata perlahan melewati pipi Hinata. Ia tidak mengeluarkan sepatah kata pun, terlalu syok dengan kelakuan Sasuke.

BLAM

Sasuke yang geram keluar dan membanting pintu dengan keras, meninggalkan Hinata sendirian. Yang ditinggalkan akhirnya tak kuasa menahan rasa, maka pecahlah tangisannya.

Hinata terisak, ia tidak ingin ditinggal Sasuke tapi ia juga takut diperlakukan kasar olehnya. Hingga beberapa menit kemudian Sasuke yang tak bisa mendengar tangisan Hinata akhirnya kembali masuk ke kamarnya lagi.

"Kau tidak apa?" Sasuke mengelus bagian wajah Hinata yang memerah, namun tangan itu ditepis oleh Hinata.

"Maaf. Aku terbawa emosi." Sasuke memeluk Hinata. Namun Hinata memberontak, Sasuke makin erat memeluk Hinata, yang dipeluk akhirnya menyerah untuk memberontak.

"Kau, sudah tak marah?" Sasuke kembali mengelus wajah Hinata tempat di mana bekas tamparannya berada.

"Sasuke, jangan lakukan ini lagi." Hinata memegang tangan Sasuke yang berada dipipinya. Memandang Sasuke nanar. Sasuke menghela nafas.

"kau membosankan, Hinata," Sasuke melepaskan pelukannya dan memandang keseluruhan tubuh Hinata yang telanjang, "Padahal wanita diluar sana, mau-mau aja kuginiin." Hinata terkejut.

"K-kau selingkuh?" Sasuke berdecak sebal, Hinata kembali menangis.

"Hey, aku hanya bercanda." Sasuke kembali memeluk Hinata. Hinata kemudian memukul dada Sasuke.

"Bercandamu keterlaluan." Hinata mengatur emosi, Sasuke menyeringai.

"jadi, mau ya?" Hinata mengeleng, tahu apa yang dimaksud Sasuke.

"Ayolah, hanya sekali saja. Aku tidak akan keras." Hinata mengatur nafas lagi. Kepalanya kembali digelengkan, Sasuke geram, namun ditahannya. "Aku hanya mengikatnya di satu tempat saja." Hinata diam, Sasuke kembali merayunya.

"Aku janji, tidak akan kasar." Sasuke berbisik lembut di telinga Hinata, tangannya aKtif mengelus dada Hinata, menghadirkan rangsangan pada syaraf Hinata, "aku tidak akan puas, hanya dengan ini saja." Hinata kembali memandang Sasuke, dan entah kenapa kepalanya mengangguk, mungkin karena rangsangan yang dihadirkan Sasuke.

Dengan senang hati Sasuke mengulum puting dada Hinata, hingga dia mengeras. Kemudian ia bangkit menuju rak sepatu didalam kamarnya, ia lepaskan tali sepatu tersebut dan menuju ke Hinata kembali, Hinata hanya melihat tidak bergerak walaupun ia tahu bahaya akan mengacamnya.

Nafsu terlihat dimata Hinata, Sasuke kembali membasahi puting tersebut, membuat Hinata mengeram dan memegang kepala Sasuke, menekannya agar Sasuke lebih dalam menghisap dadanya. Sasuke menyeringai. Perlahan ditariknya puting tersebut maju kedepan dan desahan Hinata kembali kencang.

Dada yang ditarik tersebut segera diikatkan dengan tali sepatu dengan kencang, menghasilkan jeritan Hinata.

"Sasu…ah… Sakit." Sasuke terkekeh.

"ayo menungging." Hinata mengeleng, Sasuke menarik tali tersebut keatas menbuat Hinata terlonjak.

"arkh…Sasuke!Hentikan!" Hinata kembali memelas pada Sasuke.

PLAKK

Sasuke memukul pantat Hinata, "kalau begitu, menungginglah." Hinata yang merasakan panas di pinggulnya akhirnya ia menuruti juga perkataan Sasuke. Suaminya hanya tersenyum.

Setelah Hinata menungging, Sasuke kemudian mengingkat tali tersebut ke pahanya. Setelah selesai. Ia kemudian memukul pinggul tersebut keras-keras.

"kyaa…!" Sasuke kembali terkekeh, ia cukup suka pemandagan ini. Sudah lama sekali ia tidak memperlakukan Hinata sepertih ini. Rasanya ini lebih menyenangkan dari pada menghancurkan si Itachi.

"Sasuke, kau janji tidak akan kasar padaku." Mata Hinata kembali berkaca-kaca, pantatnya memerah dan perih, ia juga berusaha menekuk pahanya agar putingnya tidak terlalu ditarik kebelakang.

"Hn."Hanya jawaban singkat dari Sasuke. Sebenarnya sih Sasuke tidak terlalu yakin bisa memegang janjinya, ia terlalu bernapsu membuat Hinata menjerit lebih keras, atau mungkin memaksanya menelan beberapa cairannya.

Sasuke segera membuang handuk yang melilit di pinggannya, dan memposisi dirinya didepan Hinata. Hinata yang tahu keinginan Sasuke langsung mengatup mulutnya rapat-rapat dan mengeleng kepalanya kekiri dan kekanan.

Hinata bukannya tidak mau membuat Sasuke senang, ia tidak terlalu jijik kok bila di suruh mem'blowjob' Sasuke, namun Hinata tahu Sasuke itu pemaksa, ia tidak sadar bahwa' itu'nya terlalu panjang sehingga mencapai batas tenggorokan Hinata. Ia hanya tidak mau tersendak dan kehilangan nafas.

Sasuke menmoyong mulut Hinata dengan tangannya. Namun Hinata bersikeras menutup mulutnya, Sasuke yang diambang kesabaran langsung menekan punggung Hinata dan membuat pahanya bergeser kebelakan otomatis dadanya yang terikat ikutan ditarik.

"ARKH…" Sasuke tak menyia-nyiakan kesempatan langsung memasukkan 'itu' kemulut Hinata yang terbuka saat ia menjerit keras. Junior Sasuke langsung amblas sampai kepangkalnya dalam mulut Hinata, membuatnya tersendak. Namun kepalanya segera ditahan Sasuke.

Sasuke kemudian memaju-mundurkan pinggulnya, mulanya pelan namun akhirnya menjadi kencang. Hinata tersedak, paru-parunya membutuhkan oksigen yang banyak. Tangan Hinata bersandar pada bagian depan pinggul Sasuke mendorong dan memukulnya. Namun Sasuke mencengkeram rambut Hinata dan menariknya kedepan membuat 'itu' benar-benar masuk lebih dalam.

Air mata beserta air liur Hinata semakin deras menetes membasahi kasur tempat mareka bercinta, tak lama kemudian Sasuke mengeram keras saat dia hampir sampai.

Hinata kembali mendorong Sasuke menggunakan tangannya, sedangkan Sasuke tidak melepaskan cengkeramannya. Akhirnya ia mengeluarkan juga cairan cintanya dimulut Hinata dengan sangat banyak, membuat Hinata terpaksa menelannya.

Walaupun Sasuke sudah mengeluarkan juniornya dalam mulut Hinata, namun ia masih menarik rambut Hinata keatas hingga membuat Hinata mengadah dan ia sangat terpaksa kembali menelan semua sperma Sasuke yang ada dimulutnya.

Sasuke kembali terkekeh, melihat Hinata yang bersusah payah melakukannya. Namun malang bagi Hinata ia merasa sangat mual dan akhirnya memuntahkan semua isi perutnya membasahi tubuh Sasuke dan kasur tempat mareka tidur.

"Tch… payah." Sasuke memandang Hinata sebal, "B-biar kubersihkan. Lepaskan tali ini dulu." Mata Hinata berkaca-kacal dia lebih sebal kepada Sasuke. Setelah Sasuke melepaskan ikatan tali yang ada dipaha Hinata, Hinata segera meringkuk dan menagis. Tali sepatu masih mengantung di dadanya.

Sasuke kembali menghela nafas, akhirnya dia menaiki ranjang dan memeluk Hinata. Membuat mareka berlepotan dengan muntahan Hinata.

"K-kau memaksaku…hik…dan mengatakan aku payah," Hinata mendorong tubuh Sasuke namun karena licin, tangannya hanya tergelincir, "Kalau kau tidak suka, ceraikan saja aku." Sasuke mengaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"Siapa bilang aku tidak suka muntahanmu. Kau kelihatan seksi dengan ini" Sasuke mengenggam muntahan Hinata yang agak kekuning-kuningan, Hinata memandangnya jijik, tapi tak pelak juga membuat wajahnya memerah. Benar-benar cara yang tak romantis.

"Kau memerah hanya dengan ini?" Sasuke menyeringai dan memperlihatkan sedikit cairan ditangannya.

Hinata memandang sebal, "Cukup, biar ku bersihkan." Hinata segera menggulung kasur mareka namun ditahan Sasuke.

"Kau akan mengotori lantai, dan aku tidak akan mau membantumu mengepelnya." Hinata memandang Sasuke tajam, Sasuke membalasnya. Merasa akan kalah Hinata segera menyerah. Ia pun beranjak setelah mengangkut kasur tersebut. Lagi-lagi Sasuke menahannya.

"Ayo mandi" Hinata kembali mengacuhkan Sasuke. Sasuke gusar dan menarik tali sepatu yang masih terikat di puting dada Hinata.

"Kyaa! sakit." kasur yang ada ditangannya jatuh kemudian Hinata kembali meringkuk dan menagis terisak-isak.

Sasuke berkacak pinggang dan berdecak, kemudian ia segera menggendong Hinata ke kamar mandi.

Ketika sudah mencapai pintunya. Hinata menahan pintu itu dengan tangannya.

"Hn?"

"A-aku tidak mau _seks-toys_mu masuk dalam tubuhku. Sasuke." Sasuke memandang sekilas kearah Hinata.

"Tch, ya." Padahal Sasuke ingin kembali menyiksa Hinata di bakhtub kamar mandi. Dia bahkah sudah menyiapkan tali dan _seks-toys_ dengan beberapa versi. Namun apa boleh buat bila Hinata tidak mau, mungkin ia akan memaksanya lain kali.

…

Hinata berpikir kelakuan Sasuke yang kasar hanya sekali saja ia lakukan, namun sampai beberapa minggu kemudian Sasuke kerapkali melakukan hal-hal kasar ditubuhnya, biarpun Hinata sering menolak tapi Sasuke selalu memaksanya.

Bila Hinata menagis ataupun terluka barulah Sasuke akan lembut, memeluknya dan meminta maaf padanya. Setelah itu biasanya kadang tampa sadar Hinata memaafkannya.

Sebenarnya ada yang cukup membuat Hinata khawatir dalam minggu ini, ia masih memandang nanar sebuah alat tes kehamilan digenggamannya. Dua garis merah terdapat disana.

Pikirannya kalut, takut kalau Sasuke tidak mengharapkan janinnya. Namun ia salah, ketika suaminya pulang kerja dan 'alat' itu diperlihatkannya. Sasuke langsung memeluknya dan bilang ia akan menjadi seorang ayah.

Setelah itu mareka sama-sama kedokter kandungan. Namun ada yang sangat membahagia Hinata selain kehamilannya ini, perkataan dokter kandungan itu.

"Kau sering, melakukan kekerasan seksual pada istrimu?" dokter laki-laki memandang kearah Sasuke lalu tersenyum, namun tatapan tajam segera diterimanya dari calon ayah dari wanita yang jadi pasiennya.

Ia terkekeh, "Maksudku, k-kau melakukannya keras…ha…ha." Yang membuat Hinata bernafas lega, ia takut Sasuke akan membanting orang itu disini.

Dokter itu menggaruk balakang kepalanya entah karena canggung ataupun ketakutan melihat tatapan Sasuke.

"karena Hinata pernah keguguran, kandugannya sangat lemah. Jadi jagalah ia dengan baik."

Setelah itu Sasuke berubah seratus persen. Hinata tidak pernah diperlakukan kasar lagi. Mungkin ini anugerah si bayi. Tapi Hinata tidak yakin Sasuke tidak akan melakukannya setelah Uchiha junior lahir. Yang bisa dilakukannya adalah banyak-banyak berdoa. Siapa tau Sasuke akan berubah untuk selama-lamanya.

tbc

**A/N**

**Aku ingin minta maaf pada kalian semua, karena aku janji cap ini akan tamad, tapi masih batuk tbc aja. Tapi ini benar-benar akan kutamadkan di cap depan**. Sumpah.

**Terimakasih sebelumnya kepada : ikkaarifin**, ya aku akan membuat ini akan heppy end dengan versiku ya. Aku takut nanti kamu kecewa. **Yumrume**, tentu akan berakhir bahagia dengan versiku. Ha..ha…typo memang kelemahanku. Terimakasih nasehatnya terus ingatin aku bila ada kesalahan ya. **Gece**, ini dan muncul . **Goldwins**, he…he… **Deshe lusi**, boleh . Biar kegantengan abang Naruto ngaak digangu gugat #dilempar gayung ma fg Sasuke **Hime No Rika**, ya. **Narutoramen**, jangan benci ma Sasuke benci aja ma authornya, eh,salah. Benci ma 'koko'(nama nootbook) author aja, karena mau di 'rape-rape' ma aku, jadilah cerita geje ini**. Chibi beary**, bagian Itachi cap depan. **Alice9miwa**, aku juga ngaak tau, aku Tanya abang Sasu dulu ya?#dilempar **Kyu Eunwok**, wah saya lebih suka kyumin #dicekik karena ngaak nyambung. **Ethel Star**, anguk-anguk. **Livlaval**, bagaimana menurutmu yang ini?** Virgo hime**, aku juga suka . **Seirawink**, menurutmu bagaimana dengan cap ini? **Koritsi**, ya. **Dewi Natalia**, belum sekarang, maaf kedepannya Lagi. **KumbangBimbang**, cinta emang buta, taik aja rasanya coklat , tapi sorry author bukan pengemar taik lho.^^. Maaf bila ada kesalahan nama. Dan terimakasih atas nasehatnya.


	3. Chapter 3

Hinata patut bersyukur dengan kehadiran sang putra, Sasuke berubah total walaupun anak mareka memiliki cacat mental, toh Sasuke tetap menyayangi anak hasil dari buah cinta mareka.

Di tujuh bulan umur kandungan Hinata, sang bayi lahir prematur dan diagnosa mengalami kecacatan mental, menimbulkan stres yang berat bagi Hinata tapi Sasuke memeluknya dan menyuruhnya untuk bersabar dan menerima keadaan.

Selama setahun pernikahan mareka kali ini Hinata benar-benar merasa bahagia, putra pertama mareka diberi nama Tobi Uchiha.

**Owner Of The Body**

**Rating : M**

**Pairing : Sasuhina**

**Genre : Drama**

**Warning : OOC, typo, abal, gaje, dan lain-lain**

**Disclaimer : Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

Saat Sasuke pulang ke kediamannya, Sasuke langsung pasang muka seram, pasalnya ia melihat Tobi anak mareka berdiri dengan susah payah dengan sebelah kaki dan tangannya memengang kuping sebaliknya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, Hinata?" Hinata yang sedang menyiapkan makan malam hanya menengok sebentar, setelah itu ia kembali meneruskan pekerjaannya. Kehamilan kedua membuatnya susah bergerak.

"sedang kuhukum." Sasuke menyipitkan matanya.

"Apa yang ia lakukan?" Hinata menghela nafas, kemudian menaruh sendok disebelah kanan piring makan.

"Hari ini, ia melempar temannya dengan batu." Sasuke melihat kearah Tobi yang memakai topeng.

"Mareka mengejekmu. Tobi-chan?" si Tobi hanya mengangguk.

"Turunkan kakimu. Kemarilah." Tobi melihat kearah ibunya. Lalu terseyum dibalik topengnya, kemudian ia langsung melompat kepangkuan Ayahnya yang sudah menduduki kursi di ruang makan.

"Bagus. Lain kali gunakan saja pisau dapur." Sasuke mengusap-usap kepala anaknya dan tertawa. Tobi mengangguk kemudian mengambil lolipop di kantongnya.

"Sasuke!" Hinata tidak percaya dengan perkataan suaminya, kemudian ia mengambil lolipop yang ada ditangan Tobi, melakukan gerakan isyarat tidak boleh dengan kedua jarinya.

"Apa?" Sasuke menengok kearah Hinata yang berdiri di sampingnya, kemudian mengelus-elus perut Hinata.

"Ajarilah anak kita yang baik."

"ck, kalau Tobi tidak melakukannya, aku sendiri yang akan membunuh anak beserta orang tuannya sekaligus." Hinata memandang sekilas pada Sasuke lalu ia duduk berhadapan di seberang meja menghadap suaminya. Malas, kalau Suaminya sudah begini.

"mandilah dulu, baru makan"

"Nanti, aku lapar."

"Kau selalu begitu, nanti ditiru Tobi." Hinata memandang sebal pada Sasuke.

"Aku kangen masakanmu _honey_, di kantor makanannya tidak enak." Hinata tersipu, mukanya memerah. Sasuke menyeringai, senang bisa mengoda istrinya.

"Ibu deman?" Hinata buru-buru mengalihkan wajahnya. Sasuke terkekeh.

"Tobi, buka dulu topengnya baru makan." Tapi si Tobi malah menyingkap sedikit ujung topengnya lalu memasukkan nasi kemulutnya.

Hinata yang melihatnya mendekati Tobi. Berniat mengambil topeng namun suara berat Sasuke menahannya.

"Biarkan saja."

…

Kehidupan perkawinan Hinata-Sasuke bisa dibilang cukup berjalan mulus tentu saja karena Sasuke yang sudah berlaku baik selayaknya Seorang suami, serta kehidupan karir Sasuke benar-benar berada di puncak kejayaan, pasalnya itachi kakak laki-laki Sasuke mundur dari jabatannya sebagai pemimpin utama Uchiha _corp_. yang otomatis Sasuke satu-satunya orang yang berhak di jabatan tersebut.

Sejak kelahiran Tobi dan anak didalam kandungannya. Hinata juga merasakan keberkatan dalam kehidupannya dan Sasuke karena Suaminya juga sudah sangat jarang membicarakan atau menyusun rencana jahat ke Itachi.

Hinata juga sangat bahagia ketika ia tahu kalau neneknya Tobi, memutuskan untuk menetap ditempat kelahiran kedua putranya, walaupun tidak ditanggapi serius oleh Sasuke. Tapi Hinata berharap lambat-laun Suaminya akan membuka hati.

Hari ini Hinata dan Tobi datang ke kantor Sasuke untuk melihat pengangkatan Sasuke. Kehamilan keduanya ini, Hinata merasa lebih kuat dibandingkan kehamilan pertamanya, karena itulah ia merasa cukup kuat untuk datang mendukung suaminya.

Dilobi ia bertemu teman-teman semasa ia menjadi karyawan dulu, mareka menyapa hormat kepadanya, Hinata terseyum, sedikit risih dengan cara mareka menyapa. Hinata tahu ada banyak yang tidak suka dengan pernikahannya.

Ia tahu gosip yang berada di kantor Uchiha pasca pernikahanya, ia dikatakan seorang perempuan yang meninggalkan suami demi pria kaya. Hinata menghela nafas dan mengengam rapat tangan anaknya, gosip itu tidak mereda tapi makin meningkat sejak kelahiran putra mareka yang cacat.

Tapi untungnya Sasuke melarang Hinata untuk kerja lagi, katanya ia harus menjadi Ibu rumah tangga yang tidak boleh meningalkan anak-anaknya, Hinata maklum, Sasuke trauma dengan kehidupan keluarganya.

"Hinata, kau datang?" kakak laki-laki Sasuke menyapanya, kala tanpa sengaja berpapasan .

"Tobi-chan juga ada." Itachi mendekati Tobi hendak mengendongnya, namun Tobi merapat kearah Hinata dan berdesis.

"Oyang gila." Hinata terkejut dan langsung menyamakan tingginya dengan Tobi.

"jangan gitu, sayang" Itachi terbahak, namun tetap menggendong keponakannya tersebut, ia berontak namun tenang kala Itachi menyodor permen lollipop.

"Ayah bilang. Kau oyang gila." Itachi begong, Hinata merasa tidak enak pada kakak iparnya.

"Maafkan Sasuke, Ita-nii." Itachi menghela nafas berat, namun tetap mengendong Tobi menyamakan jalan dengan Hinata.

"Rapat sudah selesai, Sasuke berada di ruagan Ayah sekarang."

Hinata yang masih asyik berbicara dengan Itachi, tidak sedar dengan kehadiran Sasuke yang langsung merebut Tobi dari gendongan Itachi.

"Sasuke!" Hinata memekik.

Sasuke mengendus tubuh Tobi.

"Bau busuk." Sasuke memandang sinis kearah Kakaknya, Itachi kembali menghela nafas, kemudian terseyum kearah Hinata, lalu menepuk bahu Sasuke. Tapi dengan kasar ia menepis tangan Itachi.

"Aku pergi dulu." Setelah kepergian Itachi, Sasuke mengajak Hinata keruangan barunya.

"Sasuke, jangan begitu pada Ita-nii." Sasuke memandang tajam Hinata.

"Kau ingin bertengkar?" Hinata diam, lalu mengalihkan pembicaraan ia tidak mau merusak kebahagian Sasuke.

"Sasu, hari Senin ini kau ada waktu?" Sasuke yang masih mengendong Tobi, menengok sekilas kearah Hinata.

"Ada jadwal bertemu doktermu?" Hinata mengangguk.

"Jam berapa?" Sasuke membaringkan Tobi di sofa lalu mengelitiknya, Tobi tetawa kegelian, ia mengeliat menendang kesegala arah, saat ada kesempatan ia melarikan diri dari Ayahnya. Menabruk Hinata.

Sasuke yang khawatir melihat anaknya menabrak kencang Hinata, langsung panik dan mengendong Tobi kembali. Tobi berontak dan memukul-mukul kepala Sasuke, lalu ia menahan tangan anaknya dan mengelus punggung Tobi hingga ia tenang, kemudian melirik istrinya.

"Kau tak apa?" Hinata mengeleng tapi ia senang dengan perhatian Sasuke. Ia memeluk Sasuke dari belakang dan mengecup punggung lebar suaminya.

"Jam 10, bisa?"

"Hn" Sasuke berbalik dan mengecup bibir Hinata singkat, "Nanti kujemput."

…

Hari ini Hinata kembali ke kantor Sasuke, Tobi dititipkan pada pengasuhnya. Sebenarnya ia agak keberatan keperusahaan suaminya tapi mau bagaimana lagi, ia harus mengantarkan dokumen penting yang ditinggalkan Sasuke tadi pagi, tidak biasanya ia melakukan kesalahan sepertih ini.

Lagian Hinata juga bisa berangkat sama-sama dengan Sasuke keRumah sakit, jadi tidak perlu dijemput lagi.

Ketika ia melewati ruangan Kakashi, orang kepercayaan Sasuke. ia mendengar suara samar-samar Kakashi yang sedang marah.

Entah karena apa Hinata merasa penasaran, dan tanpa sedarnya ia mendekat menguping pembicaraan mareka.

"Bodoh! Segera lenyapkan mayat itu." Kakashi sangat marah terhadap sesuatu, Hinata penasaran mayat apa? Siapa?

Lalu terdengar lagi, "Mayatnya sudah ditemukan polisi." Suara itu sepertihnya orang suruhan Kakashi. Kemudian sunyi beberapa saat, Hinata rasa kakashi menenangkan diri, mungkin ia berusaha bersabar untuk tidak membunuh suruhannya tersebut.

"Apa mareka tahu itu Tuan Tetsuya?" sampai di sini Hinata _sock,_ ia tahu yang mareka bicarakan adalah mantan Suaminya.

"Gawat, cepat selesaikan sebelum Sasuke tahu" ia menaruh tangan dimulutnya sendiri, tidak percaya dengan pendengarnya. Segala memori dan perkataan pewaris Sabaku tergian-giang di telinganya.

…

Sasuke pulang dalam keadaan gusar, pasalnya ia tadi sudah menelpon Hinata untuk mengantar dokumen pentingnya, gara-gara Hinata ia diremehkan oleh orang pemengang saham, untunglah ia pintar bermain kata sehingga berhasil membungkam mulut lebar mareka.

"Hinata!" namun ia terkejut melihat Hinata bercucuran air mata, dan sebuah koper ditangan kirinya.

"Mau kemana?" ia memengang pergelangan tangan istrinya, Hinata menyentak tangannya hingga terlepas lalu bergegas ke kamar anaknya.

Sasuke bertambah gusar lalu dengan tiba-tiba ia menyentak tangan Hinata kembali dan dengan pelan ia dorong Hinata ke sofa. Biarpun ia kesal tapi ia tahu Hinata lagi hamil muda.

"Ada apa?" Sasuke menenangkan dirinya lalu dengan lembut bertanya, Hinata tidak menjawab air mata semakin deras melewati pipinya.

"Biarkan Tobi bersamaku." Sasuke tidak mengerti dengan istrinya tersebut.

"Kenapa? Ada apa denganmu?" Sasuke menguncang-guncang tubuh Hinata, Hinata mendorong tubuh Sasuke, lalu bergegas bangun.

Belum sempat ia beranjak Sasuke kembali menahannya, Hinata menyentakkan tangannya.

"Anakku tidak butuh ayah piskopat sepertihmu!" Hinata menjerit dan memukul-mukul tubuh Sasuke, Sasuke menahan kedua tangan Hinata dengan satu tangannya.

"Apa maksudmu?" Hinata semakin histeris.

"Kau yang bunuh Lee kan? ya, kan!" Sasuke diam lalu menarik Hinata ke kamarnya.

Hinata berontak, "lepas! Aku ingin pergi."

"Kau tidak akan pernah bisa meninggalkanku, Hinata!" Sasuke membentak Hinata, membuat istrinya terkejut. Lalu ia segera mengendong Hinata dan didudukkan di ranjang, Hinata kembali berontak.

"DIAM!" kali ini Hinata benar-benar diam, kaku.

Sasuke lalu mengambil dasi yang tergantung didekat pembaringan dan mengikat kedua kaki dan tangan Hinata yang sedari tadi tidak berkutik.

"Hinata, jangan sekali-sekali kau berani pergi dariku." Sesaat kemudian Hinata sadar dari _sock_nya.

"Sasuke, lepaskan aku, sakit. Aku tak bisa bergerak." Sasuke melihat kearah Hinata tajam, setelah itu ia mendengar gedoran pintu kamar.

"Ibu, Ayah." Sasuke bergegas keluar kamar meningalkan Hinata yan masih berteriak minta di lepaskan.

"Hn, ada apa sayang?" Sasuke menyamakan tingginya dengan Tobi yang berada didepan kamarnya.

"Ibu kenapa?" ia ingin memasuki kamar, namun ditahan oleh Sasuke.

"Ibu sedang sakit." Sasuke mengelus kepala anaknya.

"kok, Ibu teyiak-teyiak." Tobi mengerucutkan bibirnya yang kesusahan mengucapkan huruf 'r'. sasuke gemas lalu mencium pipi putranya. Hinata masih menjerit-jerit lalu berhenti karena capek.

"Ibumu begitu, kalau lagi sakit." Tobi anguk-anguk tanda mengerti. Kemudian ia memayumkan bibirnya.

"Beyarti, ibu ingkay janji beli mobil bayu." Tobi memukul-mukul kepalanya, kebiasan Tobi bila keinginannya tak tercapai. Sasuke menghentikannya.

"Ayah beli."

"Sekayang?" lalu Tobi memeluk kaki Sasuke yang sudah berdiri lalu merengek-rengek meminta ayahnya untuk membelinya sekarang juga.

"Hn." Sasuke tidak sanggup menolak permintaan anaknya ia kembali masuk kamar dan menganti baju kerjanya dengan kaos oblong, sekilas ia melihat Hinata yang memandangnya tajam.

Setelah selesai ia kembali keluar, meningalkan Hinata yang sangat luar biasa kesal.

"Sasuke!"

Sasuke masuk ke mobilnya tapi Tobi kembali masuk ke dalam rumah.

"Tobi, Kemana!" tobi berbalik, kemudian teriak. " Ambil Zetsu!" Sasuke tersenyum Tobi memang sangat menyukai Boneka hitam-putih yang dikasihnya di ulang tahunnya yang lalu.

Kemudian ia mengambil ponsel dan mengetik beberapa angka disana. Setelah beberapa menit ditunggu. Terdengar suara 'Hallo' di ponselnya.

"Sugetsu, bunuh Kakashi." Lalu ia segera memutuskan sambungannya saat Tobi keluar dan masuk kedalam mobilnya.

…

Sesampainya mareka disebuah Apartemen store, ia bergegas masuk kedalam, dan menuju ketempat khusus mainan, kemudian ia menyuruh Tobi mengambil mainan yang disukainya setelah selesai, mareka keluar dari tempat tersebut, saat mareka akan pulang, Tobi merengek meminta lollipop yang ada di seberang jalan.

Sasuke mengiyakan lalu menyuruh Tobi menunggunya disamping mobil. Di beberapa meter dari tempat Tobi berdiri ada sebuah mobil yang mengikutinya sejak ia keluar dari rumah.

Dalam mobil tersebut ada Gaara Sabaku yang memandang benci pada Sasuke, lalu ia menyeringai ketika melihat anaknya.

"Uchiha, akan ku buat kau tau rasanya kehilangan," Gaara kembali memutar kunci mobilnya, sehinga mengeluarkan suara yang meraung-meraung, membuat perhatian orang-orang disekitarnya, "sepertih aku yang kehingan Ayahku, gara-gara kau."

Kemudian ia melajukan mobilnya sangat kencang kearah Tobi yang memeluk erat boneka Zetsunya.

Sasuke menyodorkan uang kecil yang susah sekali dicarinya di kantong, padahal ia sudah bilang bila tidak ada uang kembalian ambil untuk penjualnya, tapi penjual lollipop tersebut bersikeras tak ingin sepertih itu.

Penjual itu memekik dan menunjuk kearah sebrang jalan, Sasuke berbalik dan Kaku, didepan matanya mobil itu melaju kearah anaknya, lalu.

TET…TET

**BRAAK!**

Tubuh Tobi terlempar ke aspal, kepalanya pecah. Darah mengenang disepanjang jalan.

Penabrak tersebut melaju lebih kencang meninggalkan korbannya, orang-orang berbondong-bodong melihat korban. Sasuke masih diam tak bergerak, penjual tersebut mengoyangkan bahunya menbuatnya tersentak.

Uang receh jatuh ditangannya, kemudian ia berlari menuju kerumunan.

"Minggir!" ia membentak orang yang menghalangi jalannya, salah seorang dari kerumunan tersebut menepuk bahunya.

"ia sudah tidak bernyawa, tuan." Sasuke mendorong kasar orang itu dan mengendong Tobi yang berlumuran darah, orang-orang disana diam ketakutan ketika melihat wajah seramnya.

…

Hinata yang hampir tertidur karena kelelahan tersentak, ketika melihat suaminya berlumuran darah, kemudian ia panik perasaannya tidak enak.

"Tobi mana, Sasuke." Sasuke tidak menjawab ia melepaskan ikatan Hinata satu persatu.

"ia baik-baik saja, tadi tertabrak. Tapi baik-baik saja." Hinata tidak mengerti perkataan Sasuke, ia cemas. Ketika semua ikatannya terlepas, ia bergegas keluar kamar.

Ia melihat Tobi di sofa tak bergerak. Darah membuat sofa itu menjadi merah. Hinata berhambur kearah anaknya lalu ia tahu Tobi sudah tidak ada.

Kemudian ia terisak-isak memeluk tubuh kaku putranya.

Sasuke mendekati, Hinata kemudian memeluk Sasuke dan terbata-bata memangil anaknya.

"T-tobi Sasuke, T-tobi." Sasuke menjauhkan tubuhnya dari dekapan Hinata.

"Hinata, apa maksudmu? Tobi baik-baik saja." Hinata mengeleng, isakannya makin kencang.

"Ia baru saja memintaku. Menbuat jus tomat." Hinata mengelus punggung Sasuke.

"ia sudah tidak ada, Sasuke." Sasuke marah dan menepis tangan Hinata yang mengelus punggungnya.

"Tobi tak apa-apa!" Sasuke bersikeras kalau anaknya baik-baik saja.

Hinata memeluk Sasuke berusaha besikap tenang ia tahu suaminya sangat _sock_.

"Aku tau kamu kuat, Sasuke," ia mengecup pipinya, "lerakan Tobi." Sasuke secara kasar melepas pelukan Hinata membuat istrinya meringgis kesakitan.

"Sudah kubilang! Ia baik-baik saja." Kemudian ia beranjak ke dapur. "Kubikin jus tomat dulu, setelah itu ia pasti bangun, ia sangat suka dengan jus tomat." Hinata mengeleng melihat perubahan Sasuke, kemudian ia menelpon Ibu mertuanya.

Beberapa saat Sasuke balik dari dapur membawa segelas jus tomat, ia melihat Hinata yang terisak-isak membersihkan darah dikepala anaknya yang tampak menganga karena luka dikepala.

"Minggir." Sasuke mendorong Hinata dengan tubuhnya, "Tobi ayo minum, ayah buatkan jus tomat untukmu." Hinata kembali terisak.

Tobi tidak menjawab tentu saja ia sudah kaku. Namun Sasuke tidak menyerah ia meminumkan sedikit jus kemulut anaknya, namun jus itu keluar dari celah-celah bibir pucat anaknya yang hampir membiru tersebut.

Karena usahanya gagal kemudian ia meraung dan menagis keras-keras, Hinata merangkat memeluk suaminya.

"aku melihatnya, Hinata. Didepan mataku tapi aku tak bisa berbuat apa-apa." Ia memeluk Hinata lebih erat, air mata dan igusnya membasahi baju yang dikenakan Hinata, mareka sama menagis sangat kehilangan.

"Tapi ia taidak apa, ha…ha…" Sasuke tiba-tiba tergelak ia tertawa keras-keras, Hinata bingung.

"ia baik-baik saja." Sasuke menangis kemudian tertawa lagi, Hinata ketakutan ia semakin erat memeluk suaminya.

"Sasuke. kau harus kuat Sasuke." air matanya kembali membanjiri pipi mulusnya.

Sesaat seseorang menerobos rumahnya dan terrengah-rengah menstabilkan nafasnya dan ia berdiri kaku melihat keponakannya berumuran darah.

Sasuke yang melihat kedatangan Itachi langsung berdiri dan memandangnya dengan tatapan yang sangat tajam.

"Mau apa kemari, menertawakanku he?" tapi Itachi tidak menangapinya.

"tadi saat ayah mendengar kabar Tobi tetabrak ia mengalami _shock,_ lalu penyakit jantungnya kambuh. Ibu bersamanya."

Hinata yang mendengar kabar itu mencengkram baju suaminya, musibah rasanya bertubi-tubi datang pada keluarganya.

"Pergi!" Sasuke menunjuk Itachi dengan jarinya, namun kakaknya tersebut melewatinya dan ingin mengendong Tobi.

"Jangan sentuh anakku, bangsat!" Sasuke melayangkan pukulan kearah Itachi namun segera ditangkapnya, kemudian Itachi memukul tengkuk Sasuke sehingga ia pingsan.

"Bawa tobi kerumah, kita harus segera mengurus pemakamannya." Hinata menganguk, Itachi lalu membopong tubuh Sasuke.

"sasuke, mau di bawa kemana?" Hinata menarik kemeja yang dipakai Itachi ketika ia akan membawa Sasuke.

"Psikiater." Hinata kemudian menjerit.

"Ia baik-baik saja, Sasuke baik-baik saja." Itachi menghela nafas dan melepaskan tangan Hinata dibajunya, "Kau tahu lebih dariku, Hinata. Ia tidak baik-baik saja, sejak dahulu." Hinata merosot dan jatuh dilantai, kemudian ia menututupi mukanya dengan kedua tangan dan menagis terisak-isak.

…

**Lima bulan kemudian**

"Kau masih sanggup jalan, sayang" Mikoto memandang menantunya yang perutnya sudah sangat besar, menurut dokter ia mungkin dalam beberapa minggu ini akan melahirkan.

Hinata mengangguk, "Aku kuat kok, Ma." Kemudian ibu mertuanya mengelus pergelangan Hinata merasa miris dengan hidup menantunya, lima bulan yang lalu ia kehilangan anaknya dan suaminya mengalami ganguan jiwa.

Tahun ini ia merasa tahun yang sangat berat dalam hidupnya, mungkin ini karma karena ia pernah sia-siakan kedua putranya. Suaminya pun tak ingin lama bersamanya karena ia lebih memilih mengikuti cucunya menghadap yang kuasa.

"Hinata, bila kau sudah tak sanggup, kau boleh meninggalkan Sasuke." Hinata terkejut dengan pikiran Ibu mertuanya.

"ma, aku sangat mencintai Sasuke, aku masih membutuhkannya." Mikoto langsung memeluk Hinata lalu menangis, Hinata mengelus tubuh ringkih Ibu Sasuke yang beberapa bulan ini menjadi kurus.

"Terima kasih, anakku." Lalu ia mengecup pipi menantunya tersebut.

"Lagian, kata Dokter, Sasuke sudah mengalami perkembangan, ia sudah tidak mengamuk lagi." Lalu Hinata mengelus perutnya yang membesar, "Ia akan segera sembuh, Aku harap ia akan pulang sebelum putri kami lahir." Mikoto tersenyum dan menganguk.

"Oya, biar Ibu yang beli tomat segarnya. Kamu temuin Sasuke dulu." Ya, hari ini ia menemani menantunya menjenguk Sasuke di rumah sakit yang di setiap hari dilakukan menantunya.

Hinata kembali ia memasuki rumah sakit tersebut melewati lorong-lorong sampai ia melihat Suaminya terduduk di sebuah kursi yang ada dipojok, pandangan matanya kosong tapi ketika ia melihat Hinata, ia berdiri dan menghampiri Hinata.

Lalu Sasuke bergelayut manja padanya, memeluk tubuh besar istrinya hingga membuat Hinata sesak. "Hinata-chan." Lalu segera mengambil bekal makan siangnya yang dibawa Hinata, ia memang setiap hari membuat makanan untuk suaminya.

Hinata lalu mengajak Sasuke untuk duduk disebuah meja yang disediakan untuk pegunjung. Lalu ia membuka bekal itu dan melahapnya sepertih anak kecil, Hinata memandang nanar suaminya. Kehilangan putra mareka membuatnya sepertih ini.

Saat ia membersihkan sisa-sisa makanan dimulut suaminya, Mikoto menghampiri mareka namun Sasuke merapatkan tubuhnya kearah Hinata, bersembunyi dibelakang tubuh istrinya lalu ia berteriak.

"Penyihir, pergi!" ia menunjuk-menunjuk sumpit kearah Ibunya, perut Hinata terhimpit antara meja dan tubuh Sasuke yang semakin erat memeluk tubuhnya. Hinata kesakitan dan memberi isyarat kepada mertuanya.

Mikoto memengang dadanya yang sesak, ini penolakan yang kesekian kali diterima dari anak bungsunya. Ia memasuki sebuah kamar yang berada tepat disebelahnya. Menyembunyikan diri dari Sasuke. tomat itu berhamburan jatuh dari tangannya ia merosot ke lantai kemudian menahan tangisan.

"Sasuke, itu ibumu." Hinata mengelus kepala Sasuke yang kembali makan.

"Bukan!" Sasuke membanting sumpit yang berada ditangannya membuat Hinata tersentak, "wanita itu penyihir. Jangan bawa kemari lagi, nanti Tobi tak mau pulang." Hinata kembali sedih.

"Sasuke cepat sembuh ya." Ia mengecup bibir suaminya namun Sasuke menolak, ia lebih tertarik pada makanan yang ada dimeja makan. "Jangan terus mengingat Tobi, aku dan putri kita juga membutuhkanmu." Hinata membawa tangan Sasuke untuk mengelus perutnya, tapi tangan itu segera ditarik.

"Aku sedang makan." Hinata menghela nafas. Sedih dengan keadaan Suaminya. Dalam hati ia berdoa agar Lee suami pertamanya yang sudah berada disisiNYA, bisa memaafkan Sasuke.

TAMAD

**A/N**

**Menurut kalian ini sudah heppy ending gak? Tapi menurutku ya. Tinggal Hinata menunggu Sasuke sembuh, lalu mareka bisa bersama lagi**. ^_^ **jangan kecewa ya**.

**Terima kasih sebelunya kepada :**, ini dia lanjutannya. **Zaoldyeck13**, ngaak sempat, Sasuke keburu gila. **Dewi Natalia**, itu novel y? aku memang tak terlalu tertarik dengan novel sastra, he..he lebih suka komik sih. **Qren**, menurutmu bagaiman dengan ini? **n**, ah akhirnya senpai muncul di ficku :), aku bisa maklum dengan batas n-senpai garis bawahi. Tak apa-apa, terimakasih. **Geje**, udah terjawabkan? **Deshi Lusi**, entahlah #digeplak inikan ide si author lah kenapa ikutan bingung ^_^. **Zae**-**hime**, tenang. Sasuke masih di tempat aman**^_^ Uchiha Tiffani**, ya mungkin karena aku ingin segera menamatkan cerita ini. **Rhe Mulyani Young SHL**, ya ^_^. **Maaf bila ada kesalahan nama. Dan terimakasih atas kegala nasehatnya.**


End file.
